


Ghost Wind

by ChaosRose



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRose/pseuds/ChaosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numbers are dwindling, but that's just the way the wind blows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old work that I still liked enough to share.

Xigbar had been pacing the Hall of Empty Melodies for hours, Xaldin should've been back from his mission by now. Before the Whirlwind Lancer left on his mission the two had gotten into a heated argument and Xigbar had been waiting almost two weeks since the younger Nobody left to be able to apologize to him. Xaldin had woken that morning to find Xigbar not in bed with him and, upon looking, promptly found him asleep in Luxord's bed. Luxord was the Freeshooter and Lancer's best friend and it was pretty obvious what Xaldin had assumed had happened. But in actuality Luxord had been grieving for weeks over losing Demyx, so Xigbar was letting the Gambler use his shoulder to cry on and they ended up falling asleep. Xigbar clearly recalled the last words they exchanged before Xaldin left.  
  
_"I can't believe you would do this to me, Xigbar!" Xaldin yelled. "I thought I fucking meant something to you!"_  
  
_The Freeshooter narrowed his one golden orb, "I didn't do anything!"_  
  
_"So nothing means sleeping with Luxord?"_  
  
_"I didn't sleep with him!"_  
  
_The Lancer glared once more and turned away. "I need to go on my mission, go play with your little British whore." His tone was cold as he stepped into the dark portal._  
  
_Xigbar clenched his fists, "If that's what you think then I hope you don't come back!" He yelled at the disappearing portal._  
  
Footsteps brought Xigbar back to reality. He looked up hoping to see the Whirlwind Lancer, but instead was greeted with the sight of Xemnas' lapdog. "Superior, called a meeting." Saix said monotone and promptly warped to the meeting room. Xigbar sighed and followed right after.  
  
The meeting room was empty these days, it was just him, Xemnas, Saix, and Luxord. "I'll make this quick." Xemnas said. "Our operation at Beast's Castle has failed." Luxord tensed and looked across the way to Xigbar who's eye was widened and his entire body seized up. "F-failed?" The Freeshooter stuttered. Xemnas nodded a bit too solemnly for Xigbar's liking and then uttered those horrible words. "We've lost Number III to the Keybearer."  
  
Xigbar warped out without a word and into the city below the castle. The rain poured down soaking his hair and even the Heartless left him alone. "This can't be... It's all my fault... I wished you wouldn't come back and now you never are. I'm so sorry..." He felt warm wetness on his cheek that wasn't from the rain, he was crying... but he wasn't supposed to feel... That was it, he couldn't feel with his heart anymore but his soul could still feel emotion and right now his soul ached with terrible pain. The Freeshooter sunk to his knees and screamed out all his pain and sorrow, "XALDIN!!!"  
  
~~  
  
Several weeks later, Sora was in the Castle of Naught and approaching The Hall of Empty Melodies. Xigbar sat on the balcony above waiting for the boy. He held the crystal ammo in his hand and stared at it, "My last reload..." He muttered with a sigh. He hadn't been at his A-game in a long while and knew he would probably fall to the young Keyblade master.  
  
Out of no where a gentle breeze blew by his cheek, but there was no way a draft could pass through here... only if. Single golden orb widened and looked up and about. A touch to his shoulder caused him to look at the ghostly silhouette of a hand sitting there. Looking behind him was a full body silhouette that was unmistakably Xaldin. "X-Xaldy...?" The ghost nodded but never spoke. "Xaldy, I'm sorry... I didn't mean what I said. I-" The Freeshooter was cut off by ghostly lips on his own, the spirit couldn't speak but there was a warmth where his heart should be that told him he was forgiven. "I'll be with you soon, Xaldy." The spirit nodded and vanished in the wind.  
  
Locked and loaded, Xigbar went into this last fight without fear and his last words to the one who had slain him went unheard, "Thank you."


End file.
